Breaching The Wall
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Il n'avait jamais été capable de sentir la douleur. Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours été comme ça.


**Breaching The Wall**

Il n'avait jamais été capable de sentir la douleur. Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours été comme ça.

Kushiel ne pouvait pas sentir la douleur.

Il avait essayé, pourtant. Par curiosité. Pour savoir pourquoi les autres nouveau-nés se mettaient à pousser des hurlements quand ils s'égratignaient le genou.

Il n'avait rien senti quand il s'était entaillé exprès la peau. Par contre, il avait trouvé que le sang avait une jolie couleur.

Peut-être qu'il n'y allait tout bonnement pas assez fort ?

Il avait essayé de se brûler la peau. Il avait essayé de se faire des entailles sur les avant-bras. Il avait essayé de se frapper la tête contre le mur aussi fort que possible.

Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'était la douleur, il ne l'avait jamais éprouvée. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi les enfants avec lesquels il se battait finissaient toujours par pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi on le grondait.

« Espèce de petit monstre ! Tu ne vois pas que tu lui as fait mal ? »

Mais c'était quoi, avoir mal ?

Il ne savait pas.

Il savait qu'il était bizarre. Anormal. Et ça avait attiré l'attention des instances supérieures.

« Dis-moi, Kushiel, que dirais-tu si nous te permettions d'étudier la souffrance ? »

Il avait accepté l'offre. Il voulait savoir.

Au début, les punitions qu'il infligeait aux autres anges étaient relativement mineures. Et puis il avait commencé à les classer en fonction du degré de souffrance qu'elles provoquaient.

Avoir mal, c'était visiblement inconfortable. Et ce n'était pas toujours constant – se faire arracher la peau faisait souffrir bien davantage que de se faire gifler.

La sensibilité variait, également. Lui, pour sa part, il était tout en haut de l'échelle de la tolérance – à son grand daim, il était impossible de faire mieux.

Insensibilité totale.

Il avait poursuivi ses recherches.

Avec le temps, son groupe d'étude s'était élargi – même si quelques uns de ses assistants lui déplaisaient. Eux, ce qu'ils cherchaient, c'était faire mal, tout bêtement. Immondes individus.

Lui, il était un scientifique.

Il ne se trouvait pas malheureux. Il étudiait son sujet avec passion, de temps en temps il allait boire un pot avec son équipe, le reste du temps il lisait ou il allait dormir. De temps en temps il tirait un coup, mais ce n'était pas très souvent – il avait sa réputation et à force d'étudier la souffrance, on prend quelques habitudes pour le moins peu ragoûtantes.

Il ne s'imaginait pas se retrouver un jour avec un enfant.

Voilà pourquoi Virgile lui avait causé un choc.

Il avait immédiatement su qui était le garçon – la signature de sa grâce portait l'influence de ses deux géniteurs très clairement.

Jamais encore il n'avait voulu à ce point avoir un de ses frères entre ses mains pour le torturer au point de le laisser complètement brisé. Parce que Haziel l'avait privé de ça – du droit de savoir qu'il avait un enfant. Du droit de faire partie de la vie de cet enfant.

Il ne pouvait guère y avoir beaucoup de péchés plus graves que ça.

C'était drôle, d'en venir à connaître le garçon. Virgile était tout sauf un bon garçon, Kushiel avait fait sa petite enquête : il était du genre à faire l'école buissonnière, n'hésitait pas à cogner pour un rien, se laissait bousculer et diriger par une peste de Séraphin et pire que tout, il avait un béguin totalement ridicule pour l'Archange Raphaël.

Etrangement, alors que Kushiel n'hésitait jamais à bousculer ses équipiers, il était incapable de lever la main contre Virgile.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que dès qu'il regardait son fils, il avait l'irrésistible pulsion de tuer le premier qui s'en approcherait avec la moindre intention blessante.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Virgile réagissait aussi de manière absurde – surtout quand l'objet de son affection de groupie était concerné.

Ainsi, il était devenu presque hystérique – enfin, juste un peu paniqué, mais pour Kushiel, la panique c'était de l'hystérie – lorsqu'il avait vu les cicatrices qu'arborait l'Ange du Châtiment suite à ses expérimentations sur lui-même.

Il avait eu beau expliquer que ce n'était rien, l'adolescent en était quand même resté dépressif pendant tout l'après-midi.

Kushiel en avait éprouvé une drôle d'impression. Comme si une main inconnue se refermait sur son cœur.

L'impression revenait à chaque fois qu'il voyait que son fils n'était pas bien.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Un jour, il avait vu pleurer Virgile. Tout ça à cause d'une bêtise, parce que le garçon avait écrit à l'objet de son affection un poème qu'il ne pouvait plus lui envoyer parce que cette personne s'était apparemment mise en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre, et c'était totalement idiot de pleurer pour ça, digne d'un hystérique consommé.

Et là, il avait ressenti quelque chose de très fort. Une sensation désagréable, et il voulait que ça s'arrête, il détestait ça, il détestait cette sensation. Cette sensation provoquée par les larmes de son fils en train de couler.

La première fois que Kushiel avait eu mal, c'était parce que son enfant souffrait.


End file.
